tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Demo
Magic Demo is a TF2 Freak crested by McBuster His theme is K. Lumsy - Donkey Kong64 Biography Magic Demo hired by a unknown superior and allies to “recruit” but before being cut in two by Lumberjack Heavy in 2fort after his mass killing spree and “recruitment” for his current boss, But he’d survived his injures and now have looking for the freak that Critical injured him. Appearance Magic Demo appears as a RED Demoman wearing Sultan's Ceremonial, Aladdin's Private Reserve, Bolgan Family Crest and Ali Baba's Wee Booties & usually carrying around a Splendid Screen (but never really does) & his trusty Persian Persuader Personality and Behaviour Magic Demo is the Loud and Aggrieve and is willing to create a mass killing spree if someone looked at Him the wrong way or calling his favourite hat stupid. He loves to drink his Scrumpy in peace and hates it when people annoy him or make to much noise as he drinks as it his “relax time” and doesn’t want to waste it Despite being chaotic Evil he will take orders of others if he has to in order to gain the upper hand with powerful allies but he does care for some of his minions like BLU Faz Spy And he’s still has a silly nature despite his killing he’ll always pull his own pranks on folks mostly with his shock hand as a joke but sometimes accidentally kills em and he’ll still laugh it off and his drunk nature usually gets him mad sometimes he just has a vendetta to those that beaten him in combat and want to get even with a duel lethal or not especially if they mock his magic skills and hat Powers and Abilities Magic Demo is a enhanced human defence then any normal Mercs meaning he can survive longer and has Magic resistance thanks to the Ali's Private Reserve the source of his magic powers Magic Demo has lots of experience with a blade and can counter hit people trying to close combat him he’ll sometimes create magic one to fling at his enemies. Magic Demo has dark Magic meaning he can use Pyromancy and can summon a powerful purple orb to his foes and a very lethal “handshake” of shock. Magic Demo has very high pain tolerance as he was cut in half by Lumberjack Heavy and survived even if he lost a lot of blood & using magic to fix him back up like the wound never happened Faults and Weakness Magic Demo has a limit of how much pain and punishment he can endure before passing out from the pain that usually leaves him Vulnerable to fatal attacks. He is very cocky in combat and will taunt at his enemies even if their not defeated leaving him to a surprise or counter attack. His lamp cannot adsorb or deflect, non lethal magic or illusions meaning he can still be “hurt” & effected by elements & special attacks such as sound, air, water, stone gaze & time stop. Magic Demo is more Aggrieve as he'll make dumb and sometimes fatal mistakes in battle like forgetting to use his magic to block a incoming rocket. Category:Demomen Category:Magicians Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Blade Users Category:Enthusiasts Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Concepts made by McBuster Category:Goofballs Category:RED Team Category:Chaotic Evil beings